Underdog
by Breannabanana152
Summary: Olivia and the Joe Bro's have been best friends their whole lives. Nothing can break that friendship. So why are they suddenly fighting? Oh yeah, because of the two new girls that moved next door. Will they every get past their differences?
1. Chapter 1: Olivia Nelson

Alright this is my first Jonas Brothers story so please bare with me. It's slightly AU: Frankie died when he was three and the boys haven't been signed yet. I really hope you all enjoy it and if you have any feedback positive or negative, please review and tell me.

Thanks so much!  
-Bre

Oh I also do not own The Jonas', if I did I wouldn't need to write this story :-p

* * *

Growing up the only female in a neighborhood filled with boys had it advantages. I learned how to be tough and take care of myself and I had a solid group of people to mess around with everyday. It also had its disadvantages. I didn't have anyone to talk about girly stuff with or gossip to and I had no one to go shopping with. Not that I minded because the three Jonas boys were my best friends and I would be lost without them.

Growing up with two older brothers had its advantages too. I could always count on them to defend me and help me with my problems. Of course their over protectiveness was a major disadvantage. Every time I found a boyfriend they found some way to scare him off. They thought they were doing me a favor though so I couldn't really hold it against them. Plus they didn't live at home anymore so whenever I saw them I focused on having fun, not fighting although that didn't always work.

--

"Livvy you up here?" I heard someone call and I peeked over the edge of the tree fort to see my best friend, Nick, looking up at me. He flashed me a smile and started to climb up as I moved over to make room for him. You might think it's stupid or childish for us to have a tree fort at seventeen but it was our home away from home. Our dads built it when we were ten and it had been the hangout place ever since. It had seen some pretty rough situations like my parent's divorce and his younger brother's death. Luckily things had been going better lately so now we just sat up here and talked about things like crushes and what we want to do in our lives.

"What's up kid?" I asked as he reached the fort and sat next to me, closing the hatch he had climbed through.

"Nothing really, escaped before mom could recruit me for cleaning day." He said with a laugh and I shook my head.

"You are such a baby." I told him and he gave me a hurt look.

"Am not, I'm just smart. After all, when I bailed Kevin and Joe got stuck there." He defended with a proud grin and I felt myself blush slightly as he mentioned his older brother, Joe. He was almost exactly a year older than me and I had had a crush on him since I was born. Of course I would die before I did anything about it, even though Nick was convinced Joe liked me back.

"Yeah well I'm sure they'll pay you back somehow." I warned with a grin, knowing full well that I would be recruited to help them out. I was basically the fourth Jonas kid after all.

"Uh-huh, so do you want to go swimming or something? I'm sure we can get Joe to join us, I know you want to drool over him shirtless." He said in a teasing tone, and I laughed and pushed him lightly.

"Whatever, if you want to see me in my swimsuit all you have to do is ask." I told him with a laugh as he made a gagging sound.

"Gross, you're like my sister." He said and I just continued to laugh as I started to climb down the tree fort, jumping off the last step and hitting Nick in the chest as he jumped behind me. "What was that for?" He whined, rubbing the spot I had hit him and I nodded towards the house across the street which had a moving truck parked in the driveway.

"Since when did someone by the Jacobson house?" I asked continuing to stare at it and hoping that I'd see who had purchased it.

"I have no idea, let's go check it out." He answered as he started walking across the street and I grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards me. "What now?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"What if they're crazy or something?" I whispered and he burst into laughter.

"I think you're the crazy one." He said and I hit him again laughing along with him.

"You're so mean. Look, its two girls!" I told him as I grabbed onto his arm and pointed towards the two teenage girls that had appeared the driveway.

"Two hot girls," I heard him mutter and I laughed as he gave me a look, realizing I had heard him. "Come on we have to meet them now. It would be a crime not to." He told me and I sighed as he took my hand and led me across the street.

* * *

So thats the first chapter. Like I said I hope you all liked it and feel free to leave me feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2: Grace Carlson

Alright so I realized after I posted last night I should explain a bit how this is going to work. I am going to be writing in three different POV's. Olivia Nelson, Grace Carlson, and Emma Carlson. I will post who's POV it is in the chapter title but that should be the order I write in for the whole story.

Now that that's done.. On to the story!

* * *

"Can you come help me with this?" I heard my older sister, Emma, call and I sighed as I slipped my shoes back on and made my way outside.

"My gosh that's a lot of boxes." I observed, referring to the three boxes she was attempting to carry inside our new house.

"Ya think?" She snapped, struggling under the weight and I let out a laugh as I grabbed the two on top, setting one on the ground and placing the other one on my hip.

"So what do you think of the neighborhood?" I asked as I glanced around at all the nice sized houses and rolled my eyes under my sunglasses, keeping the same smile I had for the past week plastered on my face. I was not happy we moved but I would never let it show. I had to keep strong for Em, even if she was the older one.

"I think it's a nice change." She muttered and I nodded pretending I agreed.

"Well at least there are people around our age." I told her, pointing to the boy and girl who had just appeared in the yard across the street. I couldn't help but give the boy a once over. He was pretty attractive with his curly brown hair and tan but I had a feeling the girl next to him was his girlfriend. She was pretty too with her long brown hair and I sighed, turning back to the boxes.

"Excuse me are you moving into the Jacobson house?" I heard a male voice ask a few seconds later and I spun around to find the boy and girl now standing in my driveway holding hands. Yep, they were definitely an item.

"Nope, we unpack moving trucks for fun. It's a hobby really." I replied sarcastically and grinned as he laughed.

"Alright that was a stupid question. I'm Nick Jonas; I live across the street to the left." He said letting go of the pretty brunette's hand to point in the direction of his house. I continued to smile and hoisted the box higher onto my hip, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Grace Carlson, this is my sister Emma." I told him as I nodded in Em's direction and he smiled back at me as he took my hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said and I nodded again, letting go of his hand as the brunette coughed next to him and he laughed as he looked at her. "Getting a cold Livvy?" He asked jokingly as she gave him a glare and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm Olivia Nelson." She told me with a smile as she held out her hand I shook it glancing between the two of them.

"Are you guys a couple?" I asked and they both burst out laughing.

"Nope, I would go crazy dating this bonehead." Grace answered as she pushed him lightly and he pushed her back.

"Whatever, you're the crazy one remember?" He asked and she just shook her head turning her attention back to me.

"We've been best friends since we were born. He's basically my brother." She explained and I nodded in understanding, holding back a grin. He was gorgeous and if she wasn't taking him I so was.

"So do you guys want to help us carry boxes inside?" I asked giving Nick my best smile.

"We actual-" Olivia started.

"We would love to." Nick interrupted quickly as he covered her mouth with his hand and gave me a smile. This whole moving thing was starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3: Emma Carlson

"Wow, you're really strong." I heard Grace giggle and I rolled my eyes as I carried the last box into the house. I had spent the past hour and a half listening to her flirt shamelessly with Nick and if I had to put up with one more second I was going to vomit all over our new wood floor. I got that she was boy crazy, she couldn't help it, but still… did she really have to flirt with our new neighbor in front of his best friend and possible love interest? As if on cue, Olivia set her box down and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I swear she's adopted." I told her with a smile and she let out a laugh.

"Is this the last of the boxes?" She asked and I nodded as I set mine down in the kitchen.

"Thanks so much for helping us. I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do today." I told her and she shook her head.

"Nah, we didn't really have any plans. We were just going to chill by the pool or something." She said waving her hand to show it didn't matter but I wasn't completely convinced. She seemed nice enough but you could tell that for whatever reason she didn't want to be in the house. Or maybe she didn't want to be around us who knew.

"So you guys all set?" Nick asked as he walked back over to us and casually draped his arm over Olivia's shoulders and I nodded.

"I think so. Now we just have to unpack all of it." I answered and he looked around.

"Isn't that what your parents are for?" He asked and I bit the inside of my lip.

"They're coming later. Mom had to take care of some business before they could leave." Grace answered quickly, giving me a concerned look and I sent her a smile. No one was a better liar then her, even if that wasn't necessarily a good trait.

"I see. Well if you guys want to take a break, feel free to stop by my house. I'm sure we'll be sitting there doing nothing. Well, Livvy might be drooling over Joe but that's about it." Nick told us, wincing as Olivia elbowed him.

"I do not drool over Joe. I don't even like him." She said but I could tell it was a lie. She couldn't even look us in the eyes when she said it. I guess that's a good thing though since now Grace doesn't have to worry about getting in the way of Nick and Olivia, not that she would care anyway.

"We'll definitely stop by then. It won't take us that long to unpack. Plus we can get to know each other better." Grace told Nick with a wink and I held back a laugh as Olivia rolled her dark brown eyes at me and pretended to gag.

"Ok cool, we'll leave you guys to unpack. Say bye Nick." She said as she pushed him towards the door and I laughed as he managed to wave before she had drug him out of the house.

"Way to throw yourself all over him Gracie." I told her as soon as the door closed, opening the box closest to me and starting to pull random objects out of it.

"I couldn't help it. Did you not notice those amazing brown eyes? Besides, I thought the whole point of moving out here was experience new things." She argued and I sighed.

"You know that's not why we moved. We moved because-" I started but she shook her head, cutting me off before I could finish.

"You know what? It doesn't matter I'm sorry, I'll try to control my raging hormones." She said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Thank you. The last thing we need is to be on someone's bad side." I told her, finishing my lecture. I hated this whole being the oldest stuff, especially since Grace was by far the wildest seventeen year old girl I knew. It was way too hard to control her sometimes.

"You worry too much Em. Nick invited us over so I must have made a good impression. Now hurry up and finish being an adult so we can go have some fun." She said as she walked out of the living room leaving me with all the boxes. If only I had the option of being a normal teen again…


	4. Chapter 4: Olivia

"Could you have been any more pathetic?" I asked Nick as we entered his house and I kicked my flip flops off. I was not at all happy about how my afternoon was turning out. I had planned on lying out by the pool and relaxing but instead I had to do manual labor for complete strangers and all because Nick didn't know how to think with his upstairs brain. I mean sure I liked Emma, she seemed nice but Grace? She was completely psychotic and her giggling made me want to punch her in her annoyingly pretty face.

"Oh come on, I thought she was cute." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Cutely throwing herself all over you maybe. I thought you went for girls with class." I argued and he shot me a look.

"You don't even know her." He stated and I shrugged.

"I don't need to." I told him and it was his turn to roll his eyes as he pushed past me.

"You're too judgmental." He muttered but I brushed it off as I made my way into the living room. I knew I had a high standard for people but that was just because too many people had let me down before and I would be damned if I got my hopes set on someone again. That just led to disappointment. The only people I knew who hadn't traded me in for someone or something cooler were the Jonas's. That was why they were my best friends and the only people in the world I trusted.

"What's wrong Olive?" I heard someone ask and I just shook my head as I plopped down onto the couch, making sure I was as far away from Nick as possible.

"You mean other then the fact Nick's an idiot?" I asked back and Nick's oldest brother, Kevin, laughed as he took a seat next to me.

"What did you do now Nick?" He questioned looking over at his brother and waiting for an answer.

"Nothing! I was just being nice and helping the new girls unpack and Olivia got all jealous because the attention wasn't on her." Nick answered as he sent me another glare and I just made a face back. Yes, I was aware we could be completely childish at times, especially when it came to fighting.

"Excuse me I don't need attention, unlike some other redhead I know…" I shot back, referring to Grace. Nick opened his mouth to make some comment back but Kevin quickly held up his hands.

"What are you guys talking about? Who are the new girls?" He asked and I sat back in my seat, letting Nick answer since he was oh so eager to defend them.

"They moved into the Jacobson house. There's this cute blonde, Emma, who I think is about Joe's age and then there's this really hot redhead named Grace who's seventeen. I told them to stop by later." He explained and I laughed.

"Have something add Olive?" Kevin asked and I shrugged.

"Not really, just that she was all over him giggling every five seconds and be completely annoying and dumb." I answered.

"Which one?" Kevin asked.

"Grace." I answered back not seeing why it mattered.

"Way to go kid. That means Emma's up for grabs right?" He asked, congratulating Nick and I let out a frustrated yell as I stood up and hit Kevin with the pillow that had been sitting next to me.

"You guys are freaks!" I told them both as they burst into laughter and then stormed out of the room and onto the back deck.

"Someone's having a bad day." I heard and I looked to my left to see Joe sitting at the edge of the pool, dipping his feet into the water and reading a book.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically and sighed as he gave me a look of mock hurt. "Sorry, your stupid brothers are driving me up a tree." I apologized and he laughed.

"And that's new how?" He asked and it was my turn to laugh. "Something else is going on so come sit down and tell me what's wrong." He said and I smiled as I walked over and sat next to him, slipping my feet into the water and trying to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in my stomach from being so close to him.

-----

"Wow, I can't imagine someone would actually want to flirt with Nick." He told me a few minutes later as I finished telling him all about my day and I laughed. I was feeling much better and was starting to realize just how ridiculous this whole thing had been. I didn't care if Nick got a girlfriend, in fact I would be happy if he did, as long as I was a part of his life that is.

"You totally missed the point of the story." I informed Joe and he started laughing as well.

"Nah, I got it just fine. You like Nick right?" He asked with a grin and I splashed some water at him.

"You are such a loser." I informed him, mimicking the grin on his face.

"Who you calling loser, punk?" He asked and I let out a yell as he managed to splash a bunch of water in my face.

"Oh you are going down!" I told him as I splashed more water at him and laughed as an all out water fight broke out between the two of us. And just like that my day became a million times better.


End file.
